1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing device in accordance with a sealing technique. The sealing device in accordance with the present invention is used, for example, as a hub seal (a hub bearing seal) in a motor vehicle related field.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
There have been conventionally known a sealing device 51, for example, shown in FIG. 4. The sealing device 51 corresponds to a sealing device 51 attached to a housing 61 such as an outer race in a bearing so as to be slidably brought into close contact with a mating member 62 such as a rotation shaft, and has a mounting ring 52 fixed to a housing 61 in accordance with a metal fitting, a rubber-like elastic body 53 attached to the mounting ring 52, and a side lip 53a slidably brought into close contact with an end face portion 62a of the mating member 62 and provided in the rubber-like elastic body 53 (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-287619).
However, in accordance with the conventional sealing device 51, since a seal operation is not applied at all to the end face portion 61a of the housing 61, there is a case that rust is generated in the end face portion 61a of the housing 61. The rust generated in the end face portion 61a of the housing 61 grows up to an inner peripheral surface of the housing 61, and deteriorates a metal fitting portion of the housing 61 and the mounting ring 52 so as to have an adverse effect on a sealing performance of the portion. Further, there is a case that the rust generated in the end face portion 61a of the housing 61 transfers to the end face portion 62a of the adjacently facing mating member 62. In this case, an abrasion of the side lip 53a makes progress so as to have an adverse effect on the sealing performance of the portion.